


Chekov X Reader – Photograph

by writeyouin



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Light Angst, Reader-Insert, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14283483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Requested Song: "Photograph" by Ed Sheeran.During his time on the Enterprise, Chekov keeps a tiny polaroid photograph of you, his sweetheart back on Earth. When it's destroyed, he doesn't know how he'll cope.





	Chekov X Reader – Photograph

Chekov held the charred photo with quivering hands, it was something he kept in pristine condition, it had never been crinkled, folded, torn, or bent… until now; now it was a charred mess which couldn’t be fixed.

The photo was one that he took on every mission and kept on his station while on board; it was one of you and him on earth, you were kissing his cheek by the fountain where you had first met. He recalled the memory of your first encounter, glad that something could distract him from the almost crippling sadness. The crew was on shore leave but nobody had been available to tour with him as their families were around to visit as opposed to his who were stuck on earth; as such, he had decided to explore the station alone.

Chekov spotted you almost immediately after leaving the Enterprise, you were in old fashioned clothing that showed images of the age old literary masterpiece, Harry Potter. Chekov didn’t actually notice your clothing until later though, what he did notice however was that you were looking at a statue through a large black box that hung around your neck with a strap, he later found out that it was an old camera, and you were taking several steps backwards straight towards the fountain.

He could have yelled for you to stop, or let it happen, instead he bolted to you with great strides, getting behind you with the intention of catching you; he didn’t catch you. You took another sure step back and tripped into him, the impact sent the two of you into the fountain together while many onlookers laughed, the exception being the few Vulcans who stared at the sight with apparent disdain for human follies.

“W-wha-” you called, the ice cold water seeping into your clothes, “Not again.”

Chekov stared at you in exasperation, “Again?!”

For the first time, you notice the man in the fountain with you, you jumped to your feet hastily, “Christ on a bike, I am so sorry, here,” you offered your hand which he took gratefully, the two of you stepped out of the fountain, “That was my fault, sorry, I always forget to look where I’m going, are you ok?”

“Da ( _yes_ ), it vas really my fault, I ran to stop you but… never mind.”

“I’m (Y/N) by the way, (F/N) (L/N)” you offered you hand again for him to shake.

For the first time, Chekov really looked at you, taking in your goofy grin and messy hair, it was an odd way to depict beauty but one he found more natural than magazines that dictated how people should look. With a nervous blush he shook your hand, “Pavel Chekov.”

He usually told people to call him by his last name but in your case he was eager to hear you say his first name; it would be exclusive to you he hoped.

“Nice to meet you Pavel,” you shook his hand vigorously, “though I wish it was in better circumstances.”

“D-da… Is your machine okay?” Chekov rushed, eager to find something to talk about that would make you stay longer.

“Machine? Oh, my camera, yeah, it didn’t get wet so it’s fine.”

“Zhat’s a camera? Did you know cameras vere inwented in Russia?”

You beamed, unbeknownst to you that was his usual pick-up line, “No, I didn’t; I’m afraid I don’t know much about Russia.”

“I vould love to tell you more over dinner tonight if you vould like, zhen you could tell me about your home too.”

You couldn’t believe your luck, usually your clumsiness ended with you in a bigger mess than when you started but in this case you had actually landed a cute date, “Okay then, I’ll see you at…”

“Seven?”

“Right, seven. Hopefully in dry clothes.”

Chekov laughed, “Da ( _yes_ ), in dry clothes.”

* * *

“Ready to beam aboard Captain?”

Chekov was brought crashing back to reality by Scotty’s voice over Kirk’s communicator, he shoved the photo hastily in his back pocket, trying to appear composed as Kirk surveyed the landing party. When everyone appeared to be uninjured from the previous phaser battle, Kirk gave the order and Scotty beamed them up.

After a quick check up from a clucking McCoy, Chekov was allowed to head to his quarters. When he reached his door he quickly found that no amount of inputting his code would work; after no less than eight attempts he broke down, kicking the door violently whilst swearing at it in Russian.

Finally, the door opened, the problem being that it opened to darkness; apparently the lights had stopped working now too. Chekov sighed irritably and sat on the bed with a thud, the bed squealed, as did Chekov, he jumped back up quickly.

“Okay… so that was supposed to be romantic, give me a minute,” you muttered from the bed, “Lights on.”

Light flooded the room, Chekov stared at you with wide eyes, disbelieving that you were there at all, “Space sickness finally got me,” he whispered.

“What? No, Pavel, it’s really me,” you grabbed his hand to prove it, “I messed with your room codes to get in.”

“How?”

“I just moved the control panel and-”

“No, how are you here?”

“Oh, right, well if you would kindly look at my shirt you will see that I am wearing science blue because I am now a fully-fledged member of Starfleet.”

“Wha-”

“When you were with me last time I applied for Starfleet and I’ve only just completed my course in botanical science.”

“Vait, zhe last time I vas vith you? moya lyubov’ ( _my love_ ), zhat vas two years ago.”

“Exactly, which is way too long for us to have gone without seeing each other, in the flesh I mean, so here I am.”

Chekov stared blankly at you.

“Okay, please say something because I’m starting to get a little nervous now.”

“Vhy didn’t you tell me?”

“I was afraid that I wouldn’t be able to complete the course. Hey, want to know the best part?” you didn’t wait for an answer, “The best part is that the Enterprise didn’t have a botanical expert, until now of course. Scotty beamed me aboard while you were in the landing party.”

Chekov couldn’t believe his luck, just minutes ago he was upset about a photograph of you and now here you were, the real deal, in front of him, telling him that you were here to stay.

“Zhat- Zhat- ZHAT IS ZHE BEST NEWS EVER, VELCOME ABOARD LYUBLYU  ( _love_ ), VE MUST INTRODUCE YOU TO EVERYONE.”

You giggled as he crushed you into a hug, “Ease up there tiger, first I would like to catch up with you, it has been two years after all.”

“Right, zhen ve will introduce everyone tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow sounds good; in the meantime, I hope it’s okay but I put my photo on your desk to go with yours.”

Sure enough, the same, albeit slightly faded, photograph was on his desk in a frame.

“Zhat is good lyublyu ( _love_ ), I’m afraid mine vas destroyed so I’m glad ve have one left.”

“Here’s to many more,” you winked, kissing him fervently on the lips as you had desired to do so many times since he’d left.

Chekov pressed his hand to the small of your back, bringing you closer as he tasted your sweet, minty breath.

“To many more,” he whispered upon pulling away.


End file.
